The Hidden
by ThingsUnderTheWater
Summary: Hi my name is Bella and I live on ship Cargo85 my whole life. My fiance Edward is a engineer on the ship and my father is the captain. As we know now earth no longer exist but now a new planet that we call Neo now does.
1. The Beginning

The Hidden

My name is Bella. I was born on ship number Cargo85. As we know it planet earth no longer existed. Ever since I was in my mother womb I always lived on this ship. It was my home and was going to be for 1 more year. There were thousands of ships all moving toward our new planet. Some people already lived on our new planet called Neo. It meant New for our planet. The council members thought it was perfect name for it planet.

I touched my stomach knowing I had a life growing inside of me. My fiancé Edward didn't know about the child inside of me. I wanted it to be a surprise. My fiancé is an engineer who works on the ship. He knew this ship from the back of his head. I felt as sometimes he loved the ship more then he loved me, be always proved me wrong in many ways. I took my hair out my pony tail looking into my brown eyes in the mirror. It was times like that I wish I had Edward next to me cuddling up to me then working around the ship. My father Charlie was the Captain of the ship making sure everything went perfectly.

I stepped out of my room seeing my door open automatically seeing couples and kids walking in the hallway. I stepped in the elevator knowing I had 13 floors to choose from. I knew Edward was on the first deck checking out the ships pods making sure they were working perfectly. I knew tomorrow I was going to be in one knowing Edward didn't want me to be awake for the rest of the ride. He wanted to marry me on our new planet to start a life with me and make me happy, but I was already happy with Edward and I knew I would do anything for him. For half of my life I was a fighter for our advance police, being one of the top fighters in our crew, but I felled in love and dropped everything to be with him.

In our time our armors and guns are very advanced, just in case we ever had a problem with people on the ship that broke the law. I pressed 1 to go up on the first floor to see Edward. We always had breakfast and dinner together. I rub my flat stomach thinking of ways how I was going to tell Edward I was pregnant with his child. When I heard the elevator doors opened I stepped out seeing him across the room smirking at me. I took deep breaths smiling back at him trying not to give my nervous feelings away.

I walked across the room placing a kiss on his soft red lips against mines. I sighted in relief knowing that being with Edward always made me feel calm. I looked at Edward dark green eyes and bronze hair that felled over his eyes. He had a strong jaw and was the sexiest man I ever met. Edward and I were different in many ways and that what completed us.

"Bella is everything okay?" Edward said softly. I nodded my head and looked down knowing that if he heard my voice or looked in my eyes he would know the truth. Edward kissed the top of my head sighting. "You know if anything is wrong Bells I will always be there for you." He said using my nickname from when I was a child. I cupped his cheek and pressed my lips to his softly before taking his hand, walking into the elevator.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist placing small kisses on my neck while we walked to get some breakfast. He sat down at the table having two plates. One for me to eat and one for him, he always knew what I liked. I poked around with my food while Edward looked at me with curious eyes. Wondering why I wasn't hungry. I reached my hand across and placed it on Edward hand softly. "Edward once you're done eating can we please go back to our room to talk." I said softly. He nodded his head hoping for me not to see his sad eyes.

We walked to our room quietly holding hands, feeling everyone once in a while Edward's hand rubbing his thumb over my hand. I quietly placed my key card in the door seeing the door open quickly. I looked inside our room seeing the outside of space right threw my window. I kissed Edward hand looking him in the eyes. "Edward I have something to tell you." I said softly. "I'm pregnant." I said looking at Edward closely. He looked at me shocked but I saw happiness in his eyes. "What are you serious? You're pregnant!" He said happily. I giggled feeling Edward lips pressed against mines. I let his lips suck on my bottom lip moaning slightly in his mouth. "I want to make love to you right now Clare." He said in a husky voice.

He quickly removed my shirt and jeans kissing every part of me that he could. I felt my back against the soft bed feeling Edward remove his uniform from work. I looked at his toned tanned chest as he cupped my breast softly earning a moan from me. Our kisses started to get more and more heated as one kiss wasn't enough anymore. I felt his arousal hitting my core, so I started grinding against him. He hissed at first, and then brought his hands to my waist. I went and started kissing and sucking at his neck. Edward moved and unclasped my bra, and quickly pulled it off before latching his mouth on my left nipple. I couldn't contain the moans that were coming out of my mouth. He made my body feel like it was on fire whenever he touched me. I put my hands in his hair and pulled at the ends while I was still grinding against him.

He swirled his tongue around my nipple before sucking it, while he pinched and pulled at my right nipple. As my nipple pebbled he moved to repeat his actions to my left nipple. Edward moved down on my body and dipped his tongue into my belly button before he got to my soaking core. He ran his nose up along my slit, inhaling my arousal. He poked his tongue out and licked up my slit, earning a moan from me.

He moved his tongue and started thrusting it in and out of me. I grabbed onto his hair, pushing him into me as my hips rocked back and forth against his mouth. I felt him stuck two of his fingers in my hot center while he flicked my clit with his tongue.

"Ugh Edward, I'm so close baby," I moaned. I felt myself tighten around his fingers; He pulled them out, and thrust his tongue into me before I came all over his face feeling him taking in everything I had to offer. He lapped up all of my juices before kissing me on my lips softly. Edward was right at my entrance. He stared into my big brown eyes, "I love you bella," he said."Love you, too," I said. He slipped the head of his cock into me as, his pushed his cock into me, as I moved my hips up a little, he pulled out a little and then thrust back into me. "Ugh, you feel so tight and warm baby," He moaned. The sensations connecting with him was overwhelming.

I moaned as he continued to thrust in and out of me. "Harder Edward," I moaned as he became more hard being inside of me. He started thrusting harder into me, and faster, "Edward, I'm going to come," I told him. I don't even know who initiated the kiss but all of the sudden Edward and I were fighting for dominance with our tongues. I dug my nails in his back and came with him as he bit down on my bottom lip. He started to pull out of me, but I said no. I wanted to remain connected to him for a little while longer.

He brought his lips up to mines, "I love you bella," He said."Love you, too, Edward," I said. Soon after, he pulled out of me, and we both whimpered at the loss. I wanted him to be back inside me. He rolled off the bed and grabbed a washcloth. He went back over to me and started cleaning me up a bit. He massaged my calves and thighs, trying to work some of the soreness out that I would be feeling from being wrapped around him for so long. He pushed the hair out of my face, kissing my lips softly. He crawled back into bed with me, letting sleep over take us.

I woke up, seeing Edward already went back to work. It was only 5 in the afternoon. I knew I should get up and walk around the ship, but there was one person I wanted to see the most and that was my father. I placed on a long black dress uniform. I quickly moved down the halls excited to get to spend time with my father. I walked on the main deck seeing my father typing on the main computer. "Hello daddy," I said kissing his cheek. He smiled at me hugging me tightly. I was his only child and his only family left just as he was mines. We walked the ship talking about my life with Edward and how much I loved him. I knew my father very well though and the look in his eyes told me he knew something that no one else knew.

"Dad, is there something wrong?" I asked. He sighted quickly. "There have been some new actively in space. In all my years there has never been a life form in space. We plan to catch it and exam it on the ship." My father said. "Do you think it's the right thing to do?" I asked. He shook his head no. "I couldn't go against the council members orders and tell them no or I would have lost my job and not know what was going on. To me I think they know what it is and I have a feeling it's not something good. In all my life I never have been scared as I am now." He told me. "You have to promise me that you will set yours and Edward pods to 1 year and not 5 months. I don't want you to find out or see anything bad if something goes wrong." He said quickly. I nodded my head feeling a sick feeling inside of me. I know that once you were in the pods your whole body goes on shut down. That you wouldn't remember anything for the last pasted 5 months of your life.

He hurriedly rushed me to go get Edward and tell him everything he told me. I knew my father loved Edward as he own son. I rushed to the nearest elevator and pressed one. I ran out the doors as soon as the elevator doors opened. In my amazement it was a big cube with symbols. I saw Edward about to touch it but as soon as I called out his name. He turned my direction and quickly came to my side. "Is there something wrong Bells? He asked me softly. "Yes, there something I need tell you and I don't want you to touch that cube okay," I said seriously. He nodded.

I quickly told Edward everything my father had said. He sat down on the chair looking me in the eye. "When you first called out my name, I had heard voices in my head telling me touch it. At first I went along with it but, in my head it was telling me to fight and not give in, but when I heard your voice I stopped myself and the voices was gone." He told me. "I felt so pulled into it and I'm glad you stopped me from touching it. I'll make sure to say far away from it." He said. I hugged him closely telling him it was okay.

We went to sleep that night holding each other. Hoping that cube didn't have any bad affect. I woke up hearing the sounds of screams. I looked over at Edward seeing him sound asleep, quickly shook him knowing that would wake him up. "Edward." I whisper in his ear. He looked at me seeing the fright in my eyes. He quickly took my hand and dressed us both. "Don't let go of my hands until we get to the pods. Do you understand?" He said. I nodded my head quick. He opened the doors and quickly rushed us the elevators. Today I didn't hear or see children or couples laughing or smiling.

We quickly exited the elevator going into the pods room. He dressed me into my suit before dressing himself and setting the time for 1 year. I looked at the pods room for the first time seeing only kids and teenagers in the pods. I looked at our pods seeing it was fit for 2 people. I sighted softly knowing Edward was going to be with me. He quickly put a breathing tube on my mouth and placed me in the pod. He stroked my cheek softly kissing my lip and cheek. "Well wake up in 1 year. Promise me that you won't leave this pod unless I'm with you or awake. If you wake up before me, make sure you wake me up before you open the pod door or exit this room." He said seriously. He quickly placed a breathing tube in his mouth placing himself in front of me closing the pod. I felt spray of gas coming in the tank. I reached for Edward hand and held it tightly before falling in a deep sleep…


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2 – The Awakening

I gasp desperately trying to breath, I rip the breathing tube out my mouth. I tired moving my arms, but finding I only had a certain amount to move my arms side to side. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down, I looked threw my pod glass trying to remember why I was inside here. I came in eye contact with a figure in front of my pod. I tired making my eye sight clearer, but the figure disappeared before I could blink. I looked at Edward still seeing him asleep. I checked his pulse pulling out the breathing tube in his mouth. "Baby, wake up" I said softly. He didn't move, I opened the pod door stepping out seeing no one inside there pods, but us. I went by the computer checking our status, but no sign or signal came up. I felt fear creep into me. The ship was never this quiet no matter were I was. I pressed onto the gas inside my chamber to wake up Edward.

"Edward?" I asked cupping his cheek. I felt him move taking in her first breath of fresh air from the ship. His eyes opened up wide. "Bella?" He gasp. He stepped out the pod hugging me tightly. "What month and what time is it?" He asked worriedly. He checked the computer looking at the dates. "Fuck! We still have a month before we reach the new planet." I looked at him seeing him run his hands through his hair. "Whats the matter Edward? Its only one month. Come on I want to get out of here. It's really cold and I'm hungry and scared." I said hugging him tightly.

EPOV

Bella didn't understand and probably didn't remember what happen 11 months ago. I felt myself hold onto her tightly. "Bella I don't think we should leave this run until we know whats out there. Usually there always someone to tell us whats going on and there no one in there pods" I said calmly. "There probably just woke up before us. I seen a figure walked passed us when I looked through the pod when I woke up." She said softly. I looked at her. "Are you sure?" I asked. She nodded. I checked the computers to contact the Head Quarters. "Hello? Is there anyone there? This is Edward Cullen head engineer of the ship, Code number 497579." I listen carefully waiting for a answer, but only got static. I type into the computer system to see any moving life forms on the ship, but there was none. "Bella, you said that you seen a figure walking by our pod right?" I asked calmly. She nodded looking into my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her again. How about we stay here for a little while and see if anyone will come and get us?" I smiled trying to cover my fear. Bella nodded snuggling against me as I walked us back to our pod. I laid down in our pod watching her climb on top of my to get comfortable. "Edward, Is there something bad going on?" She asked softly. I nodded holding her tight to me. "What ever you do I don't want you to walk out this room. Do you understand?" I said seriously. "I understand" She said softly. I rubbed her back thinking of our unborn child feeling her flat belly against mines. I knew the pods stops your aging when your sleeping, but I just thought how i could already had my child, but something didn't feel right like i should be happy that our baby wasn't born quick yet.

I felt myself wake up again feeling Bella body pressed against mines. I was happy that she was still sleep the less time she was awake the less stress she caused for the baby and herself. I sat down by the computer looking at the ships from the last past 11 months after hacking the system. I watched closely, my eyes went wide seeing humans eat each other like they were food to eat. I watched as they covered there ears almost as there was hearing someone talking to them. I covered my mouth feeling myself about to throw up seeing a man eat the insides of a doctor that was helping people that was in need. "Edward?" I heard her groggily voice. "Bella, do not come over here." I said trying to calm down my breathing. "Whats are you looking at Edward?" She asked softly. "I don't want you to see this baby. Please don't come over here." I said scared. I turned off the screen looking for life signs on the ship. "Bella we have to get off this ship." I said calmly. "Why Edward?" She asked. "We just have to. I want you to, but on that body suit that's in that closet. May sure you put everything on down to the breathing tube and gloves. You understand." I said. She nodded opening out the closet. "Edward there two suits in there." I nodded "Now what I'm about to tell you I need you to stay calm. Where getting off this fucking ship and where doing it soon." I said. "Edward, does this have to do with that cube that we seen?" She asked. I nodded not saying another word.


	3. Leaving Our Safe Pod

Chapter 3 – Leaving Our Safe Pod

BPOV

"Edward what did you see on that video?" I asked softly. Edward didn't look at me. I stared at him waiting for a answer. "Nothing to your concerns. I don't want you to panic." He said quietly. I walked over to him cupping his cheek softly. "Please tell me Edward. I know I can handle it." I said nicely looking into his forest green eyes. "You remember where the escape pods are right?" He asked ignoring my question. I nodded waiting for his response. "When we leave this room that is where we are going." He said putting on his suit. "What ever you see I want you to remember something happy about that place." Edward hugged me tightly. "Why are you so scared to go out there? Where going to look stupid going out there in these suits." I said angry. "No! When we go out there where going out there being smart and safe" He glared at me. "I don't want to argue, I just want you to be safe baby." Edward removed my mask pressing a soft kiss on my lips. "If anything bad happens to me when we go out there I want you to run and don't look back. No matter what you ever or what ever I say. Just keep running to the escape pods." He said sternly.

"Edward those escape pods are on the other side of this ships and what ever is out there that you don't want me to know, you don't think other people ran to go to them to. What if there isn't any! There was only enough for half the ship. We never ever thought something like this would happen! Please tell me so I know what were going up against. You know I can handle myself!" I pressed my forehead against his calming my breathing down. "Please tell me" I pleaded. "Bella, something terrible happened here. There no one on this ship, but us. I hacked into the ship to look at the activity that happened the last 11 months. People was killing and eating each other like they lost there minds!" I felt him shaking, holding me tight. "There was covering there ears like they was hearing voices in there heads. Something not right and I have a feeling it has to do with that cube you told me not to touch. You said your father never encounter a life form in space, well what ever was in that cube I have a feeling its now on this ship." He said seriously. "I don't want you to ever take this mask off your face and don't breath the air on this ship once I opened that door." He held my hand. "I promise you that we will get off this ship and I will marry you, watch our child grow up." I smiled at his words pressing my lips to his once more.

"I wonder if my father is still alive" I said softly. I felt his hand squeeze mines. Edward made sure to secure everything on my suit as I did his. "Remember don't take off this mask." I heard his voice in my mask so that we can communicate. Edward hugged me tightly to his body and tide a silver wire about my waist to his so we couldn't be far apart and held my hand. He unlocked the door quietly looking outside when I heard a gasp leave his mouth. He turned back towards me. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked softly holding my hand tightly. I nodded, I stepped out the door. "Oh my god" I whispered.


End file.
